Rumours or Real?
by E. A. S. 2013
Summary: I wrote this after reading spoilers for 'Rumours' and knowing that a character dies, and I felt like writing an angsty story, so here this is! Rachel leaves the song selection party for Nationals alone; can her whistle save her? Not likely...


I was watching a promo for the next Glee episode, 'Rumours' on May 3rd and a lot of the comments were talking about someone dying in the season finale, so I came up with an idea! Now, I didn't want to kill anyone that was a major character, so I'm picking a creepy one that I dislike very much. But there's a twist…enjoy!

"No, it's fine, Finn, I'll just walk," Rachel insisted, reminding him, "I have a rape whistle you know,"

"Yeah, I know, but–"

"No buts. Take Quinn home, she's waiting," Rachel said with a nod at Quinn who was standing in the doorway of Mr. Schue's apartment. The Glee club was having a 'nominating-songs-for-Nationals' party, and everyone was starting to leave.

Finn reluctantly nodded and left with a warning for Rachel: "Be careful."

"I will," Rachel promised and finished the glass of soda she had in her hand. Setting it on the counter, she grabbed her coat and waved goodbye to the few people still left in Mr. Schue's living room: Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, who had shown up to pick Kurt up and had been convinced to stay for a can of Coke.

"You want me to drive you home, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked as she opened his front door. They smiled at each other and Rachel blushed, remembering the last time she rode home in his car.

"No thank you. I need a walk." Rachel insisted, and Mr. Schue nodded, knowing she was trying to accept the fact that Finn and Quinn were together.

"All right. Call me when you get home," He didn't phrase it as a question on purpose. And he held out his hand, holding out a bottle of pepper spray. She raised her eyebrow at him and he said,

"It was Terri's, she left it behind. Just take it with you, give me some peace of mind,"

"No problem. Bye Mr. Schue, I'll call you when I get home."

Rachel slipped her iPod buds in her ears and shoved her hands in her pockets, where her rape whistle resided, and now her bottle of pepper spray. Barbra Streisand's voice sung gracefully in her ears as she focused her attention on walking to the beat of the song. It was her junior year, and finally the Glee club had started to accept her for who she was. And best of all, a Broadway scout had talked to her about auditioning for an off-off-Broadway show, for a minor part. The auditions weren't for a few months, but she was thrilled beyond belief.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the figure following her, and she didn't hear the figure hiss, "You're rejected me for the last time, Rachel Barbra Berry,"

But she felt the blow to the back of her head that sent her sprawling. And she felt the well-aimed kick at her ribs. And when the iPod buds were yanked out of her ears, she heard a terrifying, geeky voice say, "Your rape whistle can't help you now, Rachel. I'm finally going to get a used pair of your panties!"

With another blow to her face and as the blackness slowly came over her, she knew exactly who was going to rape her and possibly even kill her: Jacob Ben Israel.

A few well-placed smacks to the face brought Rachel around, and she looked warily up at Jacob. "Don't kill me, Jacob," She whimpered, feeling the bruises all over her body.

"We'll see." Jacob hissed, and Rachel found that she was missing her panties and her skirt was bunched up around her waist. One horrified glance told her that Jacob had his pants down and his manic grin told her all she needed to know.

Rachel closed her eyes as he began to rape her. She tried to imagine herself in any other place but that darkened ally, but even her Broadway vision couldn't help. A vision of her standing center stage on Broadway, singing the lead in 'Funny Girl' faded from her eyes and all she could see was Jacob's insane face.

Her strength slowly returned to her and she began to struggle and fight him, while seemed to turn him on further. He reached behind him and withdrew a small handgun from his pants pocket. Immediately Rachel froze and Jacob cackled. He also took out a string and loped it around Rachel's throat, tightening it until she started to flail from lack of oxygen. He finished raping her, and let the string go lax.

As Rachel lay gasping for breath, Jacob stood up and zipped his pants up, taking Rachel's panties and stuffing them in his pocket. He took a camera out and snapped a few photos of Rachel lying in the ally and then took out the recorder that had been recording the rape on the concrete.

"This is Jacob Ben Israel reporting that this reporter has finally achieved his dreams: getting into Rachel Berry's pants. And now I'm going to achieve another, smaller dream of mine…" He bent down, the gun still clutched in his hand and he leaned over to kiss Rachel.

With a burst of strength Rachel sat bolt upright, punching Jacob in the face. The gun went off and Rachel gave a cry of pain, but the pain seemed to energize her and she leapt on top of Jacob, struggling to keep him from getting up and also searching for the gun with her right hand.

Finally her hand closed over the sleek metal and she immediately leaned back, pointing the gun at Jacob with shaking hands. He grinned at her and reached up to take the gun, but it went off.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Three times in succession. Rachel watched with horrified eyes as Jacob's eyes went blank and he fell backwards. He was still and moved no more. Her whole body was quaking as she stood up, her trembling knees barely supporting her weight. The only thing her mind could think was: get help.

She suddenly whipped around and dashed out of the ally, blindly running in the direction she had come. Within minutes she skidded to a halt in front of Mr. Schue's apartment building and she pushed nearly all the buttons in her attempt to find Mr. Schue's. When the door beeped open, she yanked at the handle and dashed up the stairs, thankfully not meeting anyone.

Her fists banged on the door, and she was even more scared to see bloody hand prints on the door. The screaming pain in her arm became even more pronounced. The blackness, calming, pain-free blackness was slowly coming over her. She welcomed it even as she fought it, and as the door swung open she whispered,

"I'm sorry."

And let the blackness surround and envelope her when she slumped into someone's arms as they shouted her name.

End of chapter 1! I'm not sure if I'm writing Jacob was too OOC, and I don't even know if I should continue this story or not. Either way, let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not, I'd really appreciate some feedback, whether it's good or constructive criticism!

FYI SPOILER! I read on Wikipedia about glee season 2 that April Rhodes is the one who dies in a drunk driving accident and donates her riches to the glee club. That could be totally wrong, but that's just what I read!


End file.
